


All You Knead Is Love

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bakery AU, Eventual LAMP - Freeform, Food mention, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: So, the format is that it’s a 7 chapter fic where each pairing gets a chapter, ending with the final chapter where they come together as LAMP.





	1. Moxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882728) by [NekoAbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi). 



Patton happily turned the key to the front door of the bakery, humming softly to himself as he flipped the lights on. Despite the fact that he’d been the manager here for the past few years, and seeing as his parents owned the place he’d basically grown up there, he still lit up with a smile whenever he walked through those familiar doors. He made his way behind the counter, looking around to make sure everything was in order. 

It was a bit odd to be in the bakery and have it still be so dark outside, he didn’t generally come in quite this early. His shift was normally the opening one, this pre-opening shift was reserved for a long time employee who had a real knack for baking.. But not quite the same verve when it came to interacting with customers. The bespectacled young man made his way into the back, seeing the employee in question with his headphones on, completely in the zone of expertly preparing the dough for that day’s batch of croissants. 

Croissants were a tedious and difficult process, requiring strength and dedication to integrate the dough with the butter over and over again. Thankfully.. Virgil was definitely experienced at the task. He knew how to tell exactly when the dough was ready for the next step. He knew just how much butter he’d need to add. He knew the amount of force he needed to apply. He knew not to wear his favorite hoodie when it doing it to keep it clean. …So there he was, wearing nothing on his upper half but a tank top and his head phones, his strong arms working at the dough. His biceps had definitely not been so defined when he had begun working there… Something Patton was a bit more aware of than he probably needed to be.

It wasn’t just that Virgil had gorgeous, strong arms. If it was, Patton probably wouldn’t be having such a predicament. No, there so much more to him. He was quiet and shy, but once you got to know him… Virgil was one of the most amazing people that Patton had ever met. He had a sweet laugh that he almost never let anyone hear, eyes that lit up when one of his rare adorable little smiles crossed his face.. His voice was so low and smooth and rich. He never gave himself enough credit either. Virgil was so quick and clever, he was a great person who really, actually, cared… He was just, in a word, wonderful. 

Virgil wasn’t really sure what it was, there was just something tingling the back of neck. …Almost like someone was watching him. He glanced behind to see his manager looking over him. Virgil’s eyes immediately widened, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. It wasn’t like Patton to just stop and stare at him like this. In a practiced motion he tossed his head back, pushing his headphones to land down around his neck. 

“H-hey, Patton. Uh, s-sorry if I’m not supposed to wear tank tops to work, I just didn’t have any clean undershirts and I.. I won’t do it again, I swear.” The words fell out of his mouth, obviously nervous that he’d upset his manager. 

Patton snapped back to reality, hoping that the warmth he felt in his freckle dusted cheeks wasn’t showing through. “Oh! No no, Virge. It’s no problem at all! You’re almost always in the back, you can honestly whatever you like! If you’re up at the register I’d need you to have your apron on, but no harm done! Sorry, I just…” Did he even have an excuse? Think, Patton, think. “…I think… I just zoned out a little bit. I’m not usually up this early.” He laughed, a bit embarrassed. 

One of those soft little smiles that Patton silently adored so much crept across Virgil’s lips. “It’s no problem, Pat. It happens. It was definitely an adjustment for me to get used to.” Virgil nodded. “…But what are you doing here so early?”

“Oh, I had an idea for a new pastry I wanted to try. I thought I’d come in a bit early and give it a shot.” Patton smiled, moving over to the other side of the large island counter from Virgil, grabbing a mixing bowl and working on mixing together what he needed for the dessert. 

Virgil just nodded, moving back to work on his croissant dough. Even though Patton didn’t often come in this early and work with Virgil, the two of them meshed very well together, them falling in sync quickly and easily. There was a comfortable silence between them, both working diligently on the tasks at hand. 

Patton’s little jam cookies weren’t nearly as time consuming as the desserts that Virgil still needed to work on, and it wasn’t too long before he had finished, moving them onto a presenting plate to put into the case for the day. He let out a content sigh as he finished, smiling up at Virgil as he moved to grab the plate. He paused as he passed by the employee, softly reaching out to gently ruffle his purple tinged hair. 

“…Thanks for letting me work in your space, Virgil. I’m really glad to have you around. …You just.. Make me smile, Kiddo.” Patton smiled brightly, moving on and passing through the door to head out into the front counter. 

Virgil watched him go, unable to stop a blush from forming on his cheeks as Patton, his manager.. The one he’d had a crush on for so long… Left his sight. He let out a shaky breath, silently cursing himself for not keeping this crush in check. It took him a few moments to gather his composure and go back to finish up his current set of pastries.

Eventually his shift ended, him cleaning up his station and heading to the bathroom to make sure he didn’t have any residual flour on him before he grabbed his hoodie and slid it back on. After a moment to steel his nerves, he poked his head out of the back to spot Patton getting the pastry case set up with everything he had been making that morning. 

“Hey, uh.. Pat? I’m all done, I’m gonna head out.” He called. 

Patton turned around with a smile, “Ok, Virge! Just to let you know, I’m gonna do some training with the new hire this afternoon. You probably won’t run into him much, but he’ll be starting in the next couple days.” 

Virgil nodded. “Oh right, right. I remember you mentioning. Uh… Cool…” He trailed off awkwardly, damn it Virgil, get it together you gay disaster. “So, uh.. What was it you made this morning?” 

The manager smiled wide, gesturing to the jam cookies. “Oh! That regular customer I’ve mentioned a few times? He always gets different fairly plain things and then ends up spreading his own jam on them. I finally found out what his favorite jam is and I thought I’d see about making something that already has it inside!” He explained, happily. 

Virgil’s mood fell a bit, but he kept his casual expression. “…Ah. Cool. I’ll.. I’ll see you around, Pat.” He nodded, giving him a wave and heading back to the back to leave that way. 

“Bye Virgil! See you soon!” Patton just smiled, waving.


	2. Logicality

The bakery had only been open a short while when the bell on the door alerted Patton that a customer had arrived. Rather than turning to the door to see who it was, he glanced up at the clock instead. A smile spread across his face, seeing that it had just hit the top of the hour. Only one person arrived at such a specific, exact time. 

“Good morning, Logan!” Patton turned with a smile, seeing Logan walking in toward him. 

“Good morning, Patton. How are you today?” He asked, giving the bakery manager a soft smile in return.

“I’m great!” He nodded, moving over to the register to ring up Logan’s order. He wasn’t sure what it was about Logan.. There were so many things about him that he just appreciated so much. He actually had a lot in common with Virgil, when he thought about it. Like they both had this amazing world inside of them but they didn’t let anyone see it. Soft smiles that had taken Patton a long while to coax out of them, but now they seemed willing to share them with him much more freely. But while Virgil was definitely clever, Logan was a genius. 

Patton had glanced over what it was that Logan worked on when he came in, assignments and projects with advanced numbers and calculations that he couldn’t even begin to understand. But when he asked, Logan had made it sound so easy.. Like it would make sense if Patton tried. He knew that was more than likely untrue.. Patton never would have described himself as a ‘numbers guy,’ but he appreciated that Logan knew it so well that he could explain it to him so casually. 

The bakery manager snapped out of his thoughts slightly… He really needed to stop doing that. He was starting to suspect he had a type. 

“So! What can I get for you this morning, Lo?” Patton smiled, watching as Logan’s calculating eyes moved over the inventory of baked goods. He always did this, taking a few moments to decide what he’d be partaking in that day for breakfast, which gave Patton time to prepare his iced coffee just to his liking - the half of his order that never changed. 

Once Patton had moved back to the register with the drink and sat it down, Logan looked back up at him. “I would like to have.. Just a croissant today, please.”

“Excellent choice! Virgil made them fresh this morning!” Patton smiled, ringing up his order and being sure to stamp Logan’s punch card, a promotion that the bakery had added at Patton’s request to his parents - Mostly because of how often Logan came in. 

“Ah, wonderful. I’m sure it will be delicious as always.” Logan nodded.

“Definitely! He’s amazing at what he does, I’m thankful we have him on board.” He said a bit absently, focusing more on the register.

It was because of that that he didn’t notice the slight tightening of Logan’s lips at the mention of the other employee, he’d definitely heard Patton singing praises of this mysterious Virgil on several occasions… Forcing him to assume there was definitely something between them. “…For sure.” 

Patton then moved to the pastry case, using tongs to place the best looking croissant on a plate for Logan, and adding one of his cookies to the side of it. He handed the plate over to Logan, causing the customer to glance over it with a softly raised eyebrow. 

“What is this, Patton?” He asked, looking back up at him. 

“Oh, I had an idea for a new recipe! So I came in this morning to give it a try and see how it went over, I wanted you to be the first one to try it!” Patton beamed, looking excited. 

“Ah.. Well, thank you. I will be sure to give you a full review.” He answered, giving him another soft smile before taking his food and drink over to his usual table.

“I’ll be looking forward to it!” He called back, returning to the cleaning he’d been doing when Logan had arrived. 

Logan sat down in his seat, setting up his notebook and assignment before him. He also took the time to slice his croissant in half like a sandwich, it now ready for the jar of jam that was still in his bag. After getting a sip of his coffee, he picked up the cookie and took a small bite, his eyes widening in surprise. The last thing he had expected was that familiar, amazing jam flavor to be what was contained in the delicious little cookie. 

Completely involuntarily, his cheeks began to turn red. He sat a moment, thinking through the implications of this cookie containing his favorite jam. Patton had come in early that morning, which he didn’t normally do, just to make these cookies… For him. He’d already known that Patton was one of the sweetest and most sincere people he’d ever met… But he still never would have expected this kind of a gesture just for him. 

Yet, there he was, eating what had immediately become his favorite cookie that he’d ever had, and it had been made special for him by Patton of all people. Patton, the adorable bakery manager who started his day off right before he had to go get through yet another day of school. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his courses… But after having been exposed to the humanized beam of sunlight that was Patton… It wasn’t hard for other things to pale in comparison. And yes, he did very much enjoy this bakery, the food and drink were quite tasty, the location was convenient enough, it was quiet enough for him to get work done… But none of those were the main reason he’d become a regular. 

“…So, what do you think?” Came a soft voice, Logan looking up to see Patton with an expression he didn’t believe he’d seen on him before. Nervous? 

Logan smiled, wider than usual. “…Absolutely delicious.” 


	3. Royality

It was a pretty normal day, besides Logan trying to convince Patton to set a price on those cookies so he could begin purchasing them regularly, and eventually the time came for the manager’s favorite customer to head to class. He left with a wave and another expression of gratitude, Patton sending him off to class with a few cookies for the road. 

After that it was business as usual, Patton happily helping all of the customers that came in over the course of the day. It wasn’t until a little after the brunch crowd that the door swung open and… 

“Greetings!” Came a booming voice, Patton turning with wide eyes to see who had entered. Standing there in the doorway was an attractive young man, standing confidently with his hands on his hips. 

It took a moment for Patton to recover from the surprise. “…Hello there! Um, how can I help you today?” 

He strolled toward him with purpose, a million dollar smile on his face. “I’m Roman! I’m supposed to train with the bakery manager starting today?” 

“Oh! That’s me! Sorry, I didn’t know that you were the new hire. It’s great to meet you, I’m Patton!” Patton stuck out a hand to shake. 

“That’s certainly a relief, I was hoping it was you.” Roman took his hand and shook it firmly. 

“…You were?” Patton tilted his head to the side in his slight confusion, not unlike a puppy. 

“Definitely. …I just wish the owner had warned me that her manager was such a cutie. But don’t worry, I won’t hold that against Dot, she seems like a sweetheart.” He responded, it rolling out of his mouth with no hesitation. 

Patton’s freckled cheeks immediately warmed, not at all used to anyone being so upfront. He couldn’t find the words to respond much to the flirt, just answering the second part of the statement. “O-oh. Uh… Yeah, Mom’s not.. She probably didn’t..” 

“Oh, Dot is your mom? That’s sweet, I love the whole family owned business dynamic. It’s so sweet and homey… So! Where do we start?” Roman asked eagerly, smiling over Patton’s flustered expression. 

“Uh.. I’ll.. Let’s go to the back and I’ll show you where the basics are.. And we can get you your apron and name tag.” He stammered, waving him to follow him.

“Lead the way!” 

…So there went any of Patton’s thoughts about him having a type. Roman was nothing like the two boys Patton was already trying to mentally sort out… This was just what he needed apparently. Luckily, it seemed Roman was a pretty quick learner, and there was no doubt he was going to become a customer favorite, he was nothing if not charming. 

Patton had handed him a name tag at one point, giving him a pen so he could write on it himself. The manager raised an eyebrow slightly once he’d done so, seeing Roman’s gorgeous calligraphic script on something as casual as a name tag. He made a slightly impressed and surprised little humming sound, causing Roman to turn and look at him, confused. 

“…Hold on one second, I’m gonna set something up for you, I’d like to test something out.” Patton said, leaving Roman at the register to run into the back, leaving his new employee confused.

He called out from the back after a few minutes. “Hey Roman, what’s your favorite color?” 

“Red!” He called back. 

“Okay!” 

It was only another minute or two before Patton returned to the front with a fine tipped piping bag, a plate, and a few plain sugar cookies. 

“What’s all this?” Roman asked. He’d been told by the owners when they hired him on that he’d really only be working the front, not doing much of anything with the actual pastries. 

But Patton just smiled, holding out the prepared piping bag to him. “You have such elegant handwriting, I wanted to see how you do with frosting instead of ink.” 

Roman just took it from him, looking at the red frosting inside the clear bag. Patton gestured to the plate, him realizing that it was meant to be a practice canvas for him. He leaned over the counter slightly, trying to make it work, but it was only a few moments before he felt a presence much closer to him than before. 

Patton was what felt like only a hair’s width from his back, Roman having no idea what he was doing, but that was when he felt a soft hand wrap around his. “Here, you’re holding it funny.” He said, adjusting Roman’s grip so he could control the bag better. He then moved back away to give him space. 

It was now Roman’s turn to be flustered, having to let out a few shaky breaths to calm himself as he started figuring out how to write using a brand new medium. It definitely took a few good minutes of him figuring it how to do it, but once he’d gotten the hang of it, Patton passed over a few cookies for him to try writing on. 

The first one simply said his name, but once he started to feel a bit more confident - which Patton was realizing was fairly immediate with Roman, he tried a few more words on the next one. Once he’d manage to actually get it down accurately enough to manage to fit “ _A rose by any other name_ …” Patton was beaming. 

“I have a feeling you’re going to be doing a little more around here than we originally planned.” Patton added, placing a hand on Roman’s shoulder.


	4. Logince

It was before the end of the week that Roman already had a shift scheduled on his own. It wasn’t too difficult of a job to learn, but they still made sure his first shift without supervision was when Patton wouldn’t be busy, so if need be he could definitely answer the phone or come in if there was an emergency. 

With the way that it had worked out, Roman had been coming in for his trainings predominantly in the afternoon. But this first shift of his own was Patton’s usual one, the morning one. So when a certain someone came in at his usual time, there was a pause in the doorway. 

Roman turned at the sound of the door, smiling as Logan walked in. “Good morning!” 

“…Good morning.” He answered, walking over to the register. 

“What can I do for you?” Roman asked, looking him over, taking in his smart glasses and college messenger bag. 

“Um…” Logan had to think, it had been a long while since he had had to actually order his drink. He knew Patton had customized it to him a long time ago.. He wasn’t even sure he knew exactly what he did. 

Roman wasn’t really sure what to make of him, he had the air of a very decisive person… And man, those cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut glass. He wouldn’t be opposed to- Roman’s phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. …He wasn’t told he couldn’t use his phone during work, but he had to assume as long as it wasn’t when he was helping a customer…

Roman glanced up at the customer in question, watching as his eyes were scanning the menu and the various bottles behind the counter… Just a peak to see who texted him couldn’t hurt. Oh. It was Patton. He pulled out his phone and read the message. 

_“Hey Ro! I just noticed the time and realized I forgot to tell you something! Logan should be there right now, here’s the recipe for his coffee, he probably doesn’t know what’s in it.”_

Roman certainly wasn’t expecting that, but he looked up to see.. Logan? Apparently, still seeming to be building some kind of drink in his mind to try and convey to Roman. “…Logan?” 

His eyes snapped to Roman, seeing him holding his phone in his hand. “..Yes, that is my name.”

Roman smiled, fully bringing on the charm. “My manager just texted me with your coffee order, so don’t worry. I’ve got it.” 

Logan couldn’t help the relief in his eyes. “…Patton did? I’m quite glad.. I hadn’t realized until just now that he’s never told me how to order it.” There was a slight tinge of embarrassment in his tone, but he ignored it fairly well. 

“Ah, I see. So you’re something of a regular?” Roman asked, grabbing a cup and following the directions in the text to make the drink. It wasn’t complicated, but it was more than ‘iced black coffee’ so it wasn’t surprising that Logan didn’t know it exactly. 

“Yes, I’d say so. I come in just about every morning during the week to have breakfast and do some schoolwork. So, I’ve gotten to know Patton somewhat well.” Logan explained, moving to the pastry case as Roman made the coffee. 

“Oh ok, that makes sense. Well, I’m going to be here some mornings, but I think most of my shifts will be afternoon. So I’ll be seeing you from time to time.” Roman smiled warmly, coming over with his drink and setting it down on the counter for him. 

“Alright, I suppose you will. Did you begin working here fairly recently then? I haven’t seen you before.” Logan asked somewhat absentmindedly, looking at the display of pastries.

“Today is actually my first shift on my own, so you could definitely say that.” Roman nodded, laughing softly. 

“I see.” Logan took a moment before he moved back over to the register, looking up at the cashier once more. “Can I please get two of the jam sandwich cookies and a danish?” 

“Coming right up!” He moved to get them and place them on a plate for him, but as he was doing so, Logan received a phone call. 

“Hello, you’ve reached Logan Burke. …. No, this is not my voicemail, it’s me. ….I am aware. But what was it you were trying to reach me about? …….. I see. Are you certain that you are using the chemical equation for electrochemical potential and not the equation for the Maxwell Boltzmann Distribution? ….You’re welcome.” Logan simply hung up his phone, looking back to Roman and handing over his debit card. 

Roman didn’t understand quite all of what he’d just said, but apparently this boy was far more than just a pretty face… Maybe he should find out what else he had in store. He gave the customer a bit of a smirk, running his card and then leaning over the counter to look at him. “So, are you one of those guys who thinks they’re smarter than everyone else?” 

Logan raised an eyebrow, studying the way that Roman’s demeanor had changed. “…No. I don’t think I’m smarter than everyone else.” Logan reached up to adjust his glasses before a soft smirk grew on his face. “I _know_ I’m smarter than everyone else.” 

The cashier was a bit taken aback, not having expected that. _Ooo_ … This boy had attitude. Let’s see how far he could take this. “Oh is that so?” 

Far more time passed than either of them had anticipated, them enjoying the banter that they so easily fell into. Logan did get a chance to eat his breakfast and sip his beverage as they talked, finding that this seemed like a much better use of his time than going over notes he was already exceptionally familiar with. 

Unfortunately, Logan did eventually have to leave to head to class… But neither of them would be able to get that boy off his mind for the rest of the day.


	5. Prinxiety

Roman had only worked there for a little while before his newly discovered decorating skills were called upon. They had received a rather large order of Patton’s special jam sandwich cookies, they had turned out to be a huge hit, for a party, and each one needed to be written on as well as having some simple decoration added. And as much as Roman cherished his beauty sleep, he was definitely willing to come in early one morning and do the order. 

Not only because it was job, but he had heard several times about this mysterious other employee that he’d never met and he wanted to know what he was like. He’d obviously met the owners, Dot and Larry, who were Patton’s parents. And of course training with the manager, Patton. …And plenty of time spent bantering and slipping in little flirts with Logan. …Not that he worked there, but he still was still important. But this mysterious Virgil was an unknown quantity, and Roman’s curiosity knew no bounds. 

So early one morning he arrived, making sure he looked positively on point. First impressions were important, after all. He made his way into the back, and he certainly wasn’t expecting to find this edgelord back here rolling out dough. And no, his eyes didn’t catch for a few long moment on those strong arms, who said anything about that? 

Roman spotted the tray of cookies and the fine tipped piping bags with the colors he’d need as well as a printed page with the order details all laid out just across from Virgil on the large island counter. He took a breath and called out as he actually crossed the threshold into the back room, not wanting to startle the employee who was facing away from him.

“Hello?” 

The man who’s back and arms Roman had definitely not been staring at turned around, revealing a gorgeous face, looking back at him and taking him in. His features were delicate… soft. Logan was made of strong, sharp lines… Patton of happy, welcoming curves. But this one… He was like the freshly fallen snow in early winter, the morning dew defying gravity as it clung to a perfect blade of grass, a flower that h- 

“Oh, uh. Hey. You must be the new hire?” A deep smooth voice interrupted Roman’s gayly poetic thoughts. 

His eyes refocused and he smiled warmly. “That’s me! Here to do some decorating and stuff. Uh, I’m Roman.” 

“Virgil. And yeah, Pat told me you’d be coming in. I got the cookies made for you first thing, they should be plenty cool enough for you to get working on.” Virgil gestured with a nod, Roman returning a nod of his own before he walked around to stand opposite him, going over the list of what exactly he needed to do. 

“Thanks.” He responded, leaning over the counter as he thought out what he needed to do. It was difficult, but it would be time consuming. There were a lot of cookies he needed to decorate. …Better get started. 

The two of them worked quietly, Roman decorating and Virgil having moved on to actually twisting the dough he’d been working with into the shapes they needed to be in to get put in the oven. It was quiet, comfortable enough.. But not Roman’s style. 

He looked up, seeing Virgil only had one ear under his headphones. Two covered ears was the universal sign for ‘don’t talk to me’ …but only one? “…So how long have you worked here?” 

Virgil glanced up, seeing Roman was looking at him curiously. He quickly looked down back at what he was working on, he wasn’t prepared to deal with someone this gorgeous giving him so much attention this early in the morning. “…A few years, I started out during high school and I just like the zen of it.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, that’s cool. So you’re used to these hours?” Roman asked, going back to working as they talked. 

“Yeah, it just works out for me.” Virgil shrugged. …Great, he was attractive _and_ talkative.

“..I don’t know how you do it. I need my beauty sleep.” Roman said, a bit absentmindedly.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking over him a moment.. And deciding this guy seemed like a much better recipient of his brand of snark than Patton - he’d never even attempted to snark at that soft boy, he just let the comment roll off his tongue. “Yeah? Well sorry to break it to you, Aurora. It’s just the ways things are.” 

Roman glanced up, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t expect this delicate looking little emo to have any banter in him. He could work with this. “First off, I’m _obviously_ Prince Phillip, look at this jawline.” Roman brought up a hand gesturing to his face, something Virgil did not need any encouragement to look at. “And second, what does that make you? Merryweather?” He smirked. 

Virgil responded with mock offense. “I’m Maleficent, thank you very much.” 

Roman let out a snort of laughter. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the Disney type. You seem more like…” He brought up a hand and gestured vaguely. “…The MCR type.” 

Virgil simply raised an eyebrow before skillfully knocking his head back to push his headphones down around his neck, then wiped a hand off before turning up the volume on his music to reveal that he was, in fact, listening to MCR. 

Roman could only laugh, shaking his head as he went back to his decorating, singing along softly as he did so. The emo seemed surprised, not expecting this prep to know his music. He had to admit, internally - not out loud, he was impressed. “Huh. Well aren’t you just full of surprises?” 

He smirked, looking back up to Virgil. “I do my best, Jack.”

“Jack, huh? And who does that make you?” Virgil let out a huff of laughter, smiling.

Roman raised his head, smirking and looking over him once more. “Sally, obviously.” 

There was only a moment of pause, Virgil’s cheeks immediately burning bright red. And Roman had to admit, he’d added a third name to his list of people who looked even better with blushing cheeks.


	6. Analogical

This was the worst thing that could have ever happened in the history of the world. And that was a fact. And no, he wasn’t exaggerating. 

Roman and Patton had gotten the schedule mixed up. Roman thought Patton was opening, Patton thought Roman was opening. Neither of them were going to be able to make it in until the afternoon, so guess who was already there and had to hold down the shop until one of them could get in? Virgil. They were making him _talk to customers._ It was cruel and unusual punishment. Utter heresy. 

But there he was, stood behind the register, having gotten everything ready and prepared for the day himself. Both of his coworkers had apologized profusely, both promising they’d be rushing in as soon as humanly possible. For the moment, however, he was stuck. Thankfully it was a random weekday at least, so it wouldn’t be as busy as it could have been… But damn, they really needed a better organizational system around here. There were little weird mixups all the time. 

Whatever. Maybe if he was lucky, no one would.. And there was the chime of the bell on the door. Virgil looked over, seeing a fairly serious looking young man in glasses… and a tie? Who just wore a tie? 

There was a look in his eye that seemed… Was it disappointment? Nervousness? Well sorry for not being who you wanted to see, Pal… 

…Crap. Did they hire another new employee? Why didn’t he learn his drink order? Why did this have to happen again? He made his way to the register, pausing to take in the employee he didn’t recognize. 

“…Uh, Morning. What can I get you?” Virgil asked, remembering that he was, in fact, supposed to do that. 

“Good morning. I would like… An iced..” Logan trailed off, eyes frantically searching the menu for an answer he wasn’t sure he’d find. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow slightly, but slowly things started connecting in his mind. “…Logan?” 

Logan’s eyes snapped back to Virgil. “Yes, that is my name.”

Virgil let out a little breath of laughter, reaching down to grab a sticky note that was stuck to the register to show to him. Across the top in elegant script were the words “Logan’s Coffee.” Roman hadn’t memorized it quite yet, but both he and Patton had mentioned him to Virgil at this point. “I’ve got it here.” 

The bespectacled one blushed, not having realized his order was on hand in such an accessible place. “…Ah, I see. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Virgil shrugged, moving to start making the drink, making a comment to himself as he did so. “…Nice to finally have a face to put with the name.” 

“…Finally?” If this employee wasn’t new then. “…You must be Virgil.” Logan said, also predominantly to himself. 

Virgil turned over his shoulder to look at him. “Uh, yeah. That’s me. How’d you..” 

The two of them shared a look of understanding, both of them unconsciously summoning small smiles as they spoke together. “Patton.”

Soft chuckles escaped them both as Virgil went back to the drink and Logan to the pastry case, but it only took moments for them both to begin blushing. They had been rather aware of the fondness Patton had for the other, but this was sudden confirmation that he also spoke of him in that way. Well, maybe he didn’t… They both glanced at each other at the same time and then quickly away. …Yeah, it was in the same way. 

Virgil moved back to the register and sat the coffee down, Logan ordering his pastries so Virgil could hand them over on a plate. Just as he opened his mouth to tell him the total, a noise sounded through the quiet space. 

“ _EXTERMINATE_.” 

Virgil blushed a little, quickly pulling out his phone to silence it. “Sorry.. uh.. Text tone.” 

But Logan’s eyes had widened, looking back at the boy in front of him. “…Was that… A Doctor Who reference? Fantastic.” 

The cashier smiled a little bit. “Uh, yeah.. I guess I’m kind of nerd. But I’ve always really liked the show.” 

Logan couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, smirking softly. All he had to do was gesture to himself. 

Virgil couldn’t help it, he let out an actual laugh. “…Ok, you have a point.” 

…Now that was a sound Logan wouldn’t mind hearing more often. 

As Logan dug into his pocket to get his wallet and debit card, Virgil glanced down to check the text, letting out another chuckle. “…You’ve really made an impression around this place, haven’t you?” 

The nerd’s cheeks darkened. “…What makes you say that?” 

Virgil just gestured to his phone. “Text was from Patton. It’s your coffee order.” 

Logan let out an embarrassed, and extremely endearing, little whine. “…Neither of them will tell me what it is.” 

The emo laughed again, but this time Logan joined in a bit, even if he was pouting a little at his situation. 

Virgil rung him up, Logan moving to go put his things down at his usual table.. But he found himself wandering back to the counter, wanting to talk to him more about their shared interest. 

The employee wasn’t expecting to turn back and see Logan at the counter again, but there he was. All Virgil had to do was raise an eyebrow before the customer asked a question that would lead to a conversation full of friendly debate, appreciation for the other’s passion, and sneaking long glances at the other when they went off on a spiel about something. 

“So, who is your favorite doctor?” 


	7. LAMP

Virgil and Logan spent a good amount of time discussing their shared interest, moving through nearly every topic that they could in the time before Logan had to head out. He had managed to lose track of time, having to rush over to grab his bag and leave in a hurry to make it to his class. 

And there went the best part of Virgil’s morning so far. Talking to that nerd had really been the only thing helping the time go by. The emo just sighed, leaning against the counter and finding little random tasks to do until finally, _finally_ , Roman came bursting through the door. 

Virgil let out a long sigh. “There you are, Princey. Lord, do you have any idea what I’ve been through this morning?” 

Roman rolled his eyes, reaching up to fix his hair as he made his way to the counter. “Oh calm down, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance. You barely even had to talk to anyone.” He was giving him a hard time, but it was clear that Roman had actually rushed here as quickly as he could, judging by the hair he had had to fingercomb back in place and how he also was straightening his jacket. 

“You have no idea. It was nearly the end of me.” Virgil lamented, bringing his hand to his chest. 

“What a tragedy that would have been.” Roman deadpanned. “Now just try and survive a bit longer while I go wash my hands and grab my apron.” 

The emo just sulked dramatically against the counter once more, waving Roman into the back to hurry him along. It was only a minute or so later that Patton rushed in as well, bringing a soft smile to Virgil’s face. 

“Virge! I’m so sorry!” Patton called as he ran in, right up to Virgil. 

The emo was good at several things… But being upset with Patton was not one of them. “…It’s alright, Pat. I survived. We just need to get this schedule thing figured out.” 

“…To be fair, we need to get several things figured out. Remember last week when we ended up with that huge pallet of eggs when we only needed a few dozen?” Roman walked in, tying his apron behind him as he joined them. 

Patton blushed, embarrassedly scratching the back of his head. “…My mom’s handwriting is really loopy. I just misread it.” 

“It happens, Pat. We just need to figure out some clerical things… Schedules, Orders.. Honestly, the way we count the drawer could use some work too…” Virgil shrugged a bit, looking at Roman and Patton. 

“Have you considered using a spreadsheet?” Came a voice from behind all of them.

The three of them turned, seeing a very specific boy looking back at all of them. 

“Logan!” Patton said excitedly, cuing a blush from the serious boy. 

“Welcome back, Specs. Been a while, what’s got you back here?” Virgil gave him a little wave.

The student looked a bit embarrassed, walking over to his usual seat and digging his hand into the cushions of the comfortable chair, it only taking a moment before he pulled out a cell phone. “…I seem to have lost this in my haste this morning.” He explained, holding it out. 

“Smooth.” Roman teased. “And… No. I don’t think any of us know how to use Excel.” He waved a hand vaguely, glancing at his coworkers and getting two nods of agreement. 

“…I believe I could be of use in that regard.” Logan offered, looking at Patton. 

The manager blushed a bit and then glanced around before his eyes landed on Logan once more. “Well… Normally my parents do the hiring.. But I know they would be happy to have some help on the numbers side. I’m sure as long as I explain it, they would be more than happy to hire you on.” 

Logan looked a bit surprised, he hadn’t expected the offer for actual employment. “Oh. I… I suppose I could use a bit of spending money.” 

“Perfect. And don’t worry Lo, I’ll talk to Dot and tell her you meet all the criteria of working here. I am her favorite after all.” Roman smirked, cuing a little laugh from Patton. 

Virgil just rolled his eyes. “Yeah? What criteria is that?” 

Roman took a moment to glance at each of them before looking back to Virgil. “Duh, the most important rule of all. In order to work here… You have to be gorgeous.”

Three faces were instantly pink, and Roman just smiled, knowing this was going to work out _beautifully_.

—

As it turned out, Logan was definitely what the bakery needed. He streamlined a lot of their internal processes, changing the way they counted the register, implementing a much more tidy inventory and stock system, and taking over the scheduling and ordering. Patton definitely appreciated not having to try and figure that out anymore, Virgil glad there weren’t any more scheduling mixups, and Roman ecstatic that he saw them all so much. He was a simple gay, sue him. 

He had come up with a plan, but he had had to wait until the next time paychecks were handed out, wanting to be sure all three of them would be present. So once they were all in the bakery on a Friday afternoon, talking as they closed up for the night, Roman turned to Patton. 

“Hey Pat, I was wondering something.” 

Patton turned to him with a smile, also drawing the attention of the other two. “What’s that, Ro?” 

“Is there a policy on dating in the work place? I have some movie tickets for tonight and I was wondering if it would be okay to ask.” He said casually, as if all three of them weren’t more invested in his words than they had been in anything else in a long while. 

The manager had to fight through a blush, looking at the other two as well before turning back to the infuriatingly calm Roman. “…N-no.. There’s no policy or anything. Just.. Making sure things stay professional and stuff…” He trailed off, the group shifting into something of a square as they all looked at Roman. 

He was casually pulling out his wallet to retrieve the tickets, all of them looking at one another, then at him, then at one another again. By the time he looked up and saw the panic he’d caused, he just let out a laugh as he fanned out all four tickets he was holding and giving them all fond eyes before he spoke. 

“Oh my lovelies… You think I could go on without all three of you?” 


End file.
